


Toto, I Have A Feeling...

by Aztecl



Series: Whumptober 2020: Natasha Romanoff [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Gen, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Stranded, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aztecl/pseuds/Aztecl
Summary: "I know another option, but...""But?" Natasha pushed. She tried to get a better read off of Tony, which was hard with the blurriness in her vision."I'm pretty sure it can increase the risk of an infection," Tony said, "which is not good."WHUMPTOBER NO. 20 - TOTO, I HAVE A FEELING WE'RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORELost, Field Medicine
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020: Natasha Romanoff [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949368
Kudos: 41
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Toto, I Have A Feeling...

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's Whumptober writing will be with Wanda and Steve! Just saying this because someone requested this... :D

"I know another option, but..."

"But?" Natasha pushed. She tried to get a better read off of Tony, which was hard with the blurriness in her vision.

"I'm pretty sure it can increase the risk of an infection," Tony said, "which is not good."

Natasha snorted. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to die. Just try it anyway. Stark, it's not like our situation will suddenly get better."

"Only in my dreams."

"And we'll leave your fantasies at that—" she replied sarcastically, voice hoarse, before being cut off from another wave of pain from her bleeding calf. Dizziness washed over Natasha as she struggled to think straight. "Blood loss is a bitch..."

Tony nodded and put on his Iron Man gauntlet, the only piece that had survived the crash that had stranded them here. He spread all heat towards one finger and monitored the temperature until he thought it was suitable for cauterization. The warmth on the cold metal was a stark contrast to both that and the damp floor of the rocky cave they'd decided to rest in. Outside, tall evergreen trees and thick wooded areas surrounded them for miles.

Blood pooled underneath Natasha, mainly near her calf. Elevating her legs didn't seem to help the blood loss at all. It was a sickening sight to Tony to see his friend so pale and stark white like a ghost, and he wondered just how much blood a person could lose before...

"Ready, Nat?" Tony realized his mistake a second later. "Uh, I mean... Romanoff?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "That's what you care about right now?"

She lifted up part of her suit's collar to her mouth, biting down hard. Natasha steadied out her breaths as best as she could and braced herself for the cauterization process. Tony edged the metal finger of his Iron Man suit closer to her skin. A bit of heat tickled Natasha's skin as it inevitably got closer. Strings of curses ran through her mind as she tried to choose which to say if it was necessary.

Finally, the metal made contact with the skin and sent a searing jolt of pain through Natasha. She gasped and blinked the spots from her vision. Tony pulled away and winced before moving it back over. Cauterization could easily burn skin, so he knew to do it in small amounts to prevent that. Death-by-Romanoff did not sound like a nice way to go out in his opinion.

Nailing her lips shut, Natasha tried to keep in a scream. Her skin burned and small puffs of smoke soldered and sparked into the misty air. Finally giving in to the call of darkness, Natasha's head lolled back and her eyelids fluttered closed. Tony gulped. Death-by-Barton was also highly possible if he made any fatal mistakes.

The blood flow had surprisingly slowed down a little. The puddle collected on the ground was starting to flake off and dry ever so slightly, and it almost made Tony want to empty the contents of his stomach into a corner. He managed to tear away his glance when the sound of a heavy thud reached his ears. It was from the outside.

"What the fuck?" Tony got up from his knees and peeked around the corner, gauntlet raised. "Nobody's home!"

He heard Natasha mutter something, still unconscious, on what an idiot he was.

Thor suddenly came into sight, making Tony incredibly relieved. "Friends! We've been searching for a while now."

"Wait," Tony said. "Where are we? 'Cause, Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

Thor blinked, hurrying into the mouth of the cave. "Man of Iron, you confuse me sometimes."


End file.
